Magia en
by Carriette
Summary: En cada acto de la vida, hay escondidos pequeños momentos mágicos. [Cambio de dinámica 'coz of reasons]


Puede decirse "los después" de las historias de **_A distancia_**, en un comienzo, mostraré de a poco diferentes situaciones, todas igualmente melosas, todas irán relacionadas con una canción o algún poema que me haya hecho plantearme la situación en cuestión.

Digimon no me pertenece, así como tampoco las respectivas citas de sus autores.

Gracias por estar aquí, humanos adorables **«3**

* * *

**Magia en...**

**Capítulo 1: las palabras, en contra de los silencios**

_– Kenyako –_

* * *

**_Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme._**

**_Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia._**

_Poema V – Pablo Neruda, poeta chileno._

Poco a poco, lentamente, fue dejándola ocupar el sitio de sus soledades, como la brisa del verano, como la luz del amanecer entre medio de las persianas en la habitación, poco a poco se dejó hechizar por la magia de sus palabras, por la claridad de su voz vívida y por el suave tacto de sus manos en su piel, se encontraba a sí mismo sonriendo con frecuencia, animado desde lo más profundo del pecho, como una fuerza que lo levantaba día tras día para vivir plenamente.

Ella misma era el único motivo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, desde su voz, sus ojos, sus palabras, su sabor, su tacto delicado, porque ella era el compendio de todas las suavidades del mundo, destellando más que todas las estrellas del universo, y sin embargo, continuaba siendo increíblemente humana; sus llantos repentinos, sus cambios bruscos semejantes a la marea del mar, el cambio de temperaturas en sus manos, el cambio de los aromas superficiales, antojados a su champú de turno, a su perfume de preferencia o a la actividad diaria.

Divinamente humana, humanamente divina, ¿qué era ella, _precisamente_?

Pero estaba más que claro que ella lo había cambiado, bajo la cuna de sus manos, paulatinamente, como crece un niño, como se alimenta un ideal, lo hacía sentirse a salvo en las horas de febril angustia, le daba sensaciones similares a estar frente a un precipicio cuando lo amaba así, horadaba las heridas de su alma al saberla lejos, al no ver sus ojos ámbar.

Sólo una mujer podía causar tanto en él. No, sólo _su mujer_. Volvió a encontrarse a sí mismo sonriendo, con ella entre sus brazos, así desnuda, sudorosa y aún así su piel se le antojaba delicadamente perfumada, dirigiendo las manos hasta su largo y lacio cabello, dejando a sus dedos perderse entre las hebras violáceas, dejando a la boca ansiosa recorrer su rostro redondeado con toda la calma del mundo, sin prisas, sin apuro, como si el tiempo no existiera simplemente.

Allí estaba ella, la plena dueña de cada una de sus palabras, de todos sus pensamientos, todas las sensaciones que remitían a su cuerpo a través de sus manos, en forma de cosquilleos suaves, como cientos de mariposas paseándose en la palidez de sus dedos.

Porque si ella estaba así, a su lado, compartiendo un precioso estado de paz absoluta, todos los solitarios silencios eran de inmediato llenados con algo superior a la paz, superior al amor. Como el mar a las playas, ella lo iba amoldando a su forma, cuando creía que el entendimiento era absoluto, ella le sorprendía, yendo más allá de lo mostrado ya.

Ella, su compañera, la mujer que rellenó todas sus soledades, sus palabras llenaron todos los vacíos, reemplazándolos con magia; la magia de sentir, la magia de amar, la magia de vivir.

—Buenos días… —Saluda ella con pereza, él sonríe nuevamente en silencio, como si su voz pudiera romper aquel encantamiento, es mejor callar—. ¿Despertaste hace mucho?

Al no obtener respuesta, ella vuelve a acomodarse entre sus brazos, la ve haciéndose sitio en un lugar en que calza de manera perfecta, él sólo la contempla volviendo al sopor, apegándola más hacia sí, sus dedos se apoyan en su nuca; no quiere dejarla ir.

Mientras ella lo ame, todo en el cielo, todo en la tierra, todo en el basto universo, _va a estar bien_.

Se acomoda con ella una vez más, engarzando sus manos a su cintura, besándola desde las mejillas, bajando por la quijada, el terso cuello, las finas clavículas y se detiene allí, apoyando su frente sobre su hombro, ¡no pudo haber elegido mejor sitio para volverse a dormir por lo que restaba de la madrugada!

—Buenos días, Miyako… —suspira despacio, con los labios apegados a la clavícula blanca, sus dedos apretando más la pequeña cintura.

Si es por él, que nunca más lo despierten de los brazos de su compañera, por favor.

**_Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras._**

**_Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas._**

* * *

Mi padre me dio esta mañana antes de irme al médico el libro "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" de Pablo Neruda, el Poema 5 me recordó demasiado a estos dos, ¡los invito a leerlo completo! Y tenía desde hace rato hacer otra colección de drabbles así, tanto con parejas comunes como parejas raras.

Espero sea de vuestro agrado. Buen día **«3**

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
